¿Quieres casarte conmigo?
by s99hatake
Summary: : -¿Quieres tener cachorros con la hembra?, deberías hacerlo ahora, esta en tiempo fértil- Dijo el can olfateando el aire y mirando a Sakura. -No sé si ahora, ¿Estás seguro?- Le pregunto Kakashi algo curioso. Obito Hatake Haruno, no sonaba mal. KakaSaku. OneShot.


**¿Quieres casarte conmigo?**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Summary: -¿Quieres tener cachorros con la hembra?, deberías hacerlo ahora, esta en tiempo fértil- Dijo el can olfateando el aire y mirando a Sakura. -No sé si ahora, ¿Estás seguro?- Le pregunto Kakashi algo curioso. Obito Hatake Haruno, no sonaba mal. KakaSaku. OneShot.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son obra de Kishimoto Sensei. Si fueran míos Kakashi estaría con Sakura, Itachi estaría vivo, y Naruto tendría un bol gigante de ramen.

Advertencia: KakaSaku, y yo, Kakashi fangirl.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Tomo sus mejillas entre sus manos, una leve sonrisa se divisaba sobre sus labios. Alegría, orgullo, superación, humildad, amor. No podía desear nada más, tenía a la mujer que amaba al lado suyo. Sin compromiso, hasta esta noche. Siempre lo repetía, para demostrar que la amaba no necesitaba regalarle un anillo, pero Jiraiya se lo explico. Si ella llevaba el anillo espantaba a todos los demás pretendientes, ella le pertenecía, era suya, y el de ella.

Sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas, entre ellos había una escasa distancia. El l ayudo a olvidar el dolor del pasado, a superarlo. Él le había enseñado todo, y en muchos aspectos, ser ninja, ser una buena persona, amar. Él le había enseñado a amar, y en todos los sentidos. El primer beso le pertenecía. Aun tenía miedo, no sabía que vendría, pero estaba segura de que si él estaba a su lado no importaba ni la misma muerte.

La vida ninja es dura y pesada, lo sabían. La muerte era su sombra, los perseguiría, y ese era el camino que habían elegido. Esa era su meta, proteger lo que amaban. Ambos lo sabían, lo superaron juntos. El la tomo por la cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo, aspiro su aroma. Actuaba cursi, romántico, meloso, pero no le importaba, el amor era una droga, y la enfermedad ya era grave, por lo cual necesitaba a la mejor medico para curarlo, ella.

Aventurera metió sus manos bajos su ropa rozando su espalda. Seguía siendo tímida a pesar de todo lo que llevaban juntos, al estar al lado de él se sentía estúpida, se sentía débil. Un simple bostezo suyo la hacía tambalear. Él la beso, recorrió su espalda con sus manos. Se detuvieron un instante, la miro a los ojos, unos profundos pozos verdes, inocentes en comparación con su mirada impar.

No era el príncipe azul, no era rico, no era poderoso, no era amable, no era responsable, al contrario, era un vago, un pervertido. Si lo personificaran en un cuento seria el chico malo, el lobo, nunca sería el príncipe. Sasuke se lo dijo, el oyó la conversación. Ella solo sonrió, dijo: "Los príncipes son aburridos, el lobo siempre dará para enojarte, el príncipe te repetirá incansables veces _te amo_, pero, las pocas veces que el lobo te lo dirá sabrás que serán ciertas. Yo cambiare el cuento y juntare a la princesa con el lobo malo, se vendería más que el Icha Icha"

¿Amor verdadero u obsesión? No le importaba.

-Sakura, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- Le besaba el cuello apasionadamente.

Sonrió, no estaba de rodillas con un ramo de rosas en la mano y un anillo en la otra, él la seducía. No era el cuadro romántico con el "_Felices para siempre"_. Estaban en medio del bosque y él la tenia acorralada contra un árbol.

-Sí, pero con una condición…- Susurro sobre sus labios antes de atraparlos en un beso, enredo su mano en sus cabellos plateados-… La próxima vez me llevaras a tu departamento para hacerlo.

-Perderíamos lo romántico- Rio por lo bajo mientras la dejaba únicamente con la mallas que cubrían su torso.

-¿Cuándo lo hemos tenido?- Le quito la bandana ninja y lanzo lejos el libro de portadas naranjas.

-Sakura Hatake, suena bien- Le mordió la oreja suavemente, ella le rodeo la cintura con las piernas.

-Kakashi… - Dijo su nombre en un suspiro lujurioso, amaba decir su nombre.

-Deberé decirle a la quinta que estaban haciéndolo en el bosque- La voz de Pakun sonó en el lugar- No se para que vengo a avisarte si se que esta con la hembra rosada, ¿Por qué no la muerdes de una vez para decir que es tuya? ¿Acaso vas a tener el anillo guardado en el bolsillo?

Kakashi miro al can con furia, el anillo era una sorpresa. Dejo a Sakura y se agacho donde el perro.

-Dile a Tsunade que si quiere tener nietos debe darme tiempo libro y no andarme buscando- Sakura se sonrojo apenas oírlo. ¿Hijos?

-¿Quieres tener cachorros con la hembra?, deberías hacerlo ahora, esta en tiempo fértil- Dijo el can olfateando el aire y mirando a Sakura.

-No sé si ahora, ¿Estás seguro?- Le pregunto Kakashi algo curioso.

-¡¿Qué insinúan ustedes dos? ¿Cachorros?, ¿hijos? Malditos pervertidos- Gruño Sakura lazándole miradas furiosas al can y a su amo.

Pakun desapareció en una bola de humo y Kakashi se lanzo al ataque rodeándola con fuerza, quería sentir u cuerpo.

-¿Puedo llamarlo Obito?- Sakura iba a reclamar pero él la cayo con un beso, amaba enojarla, pero un hijo no era mala idea.

Le fascinaba la idea, imaginarse a un niñito o niñita que tuviera los ojos de ella, robándole la billetera a Yamato y haciendo enojar a su madre, mientras se burlaba del gruñón Sasuke. Si, quería un hijo con ella.

¿Quién sabe si a Tsunade le quitaba lo enojona un nieto?

Obito Hatake Haruno, no sonaba mal.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

**¡Ohayo!**

**Sé que la historia es corta, es un OneShot, pensaba alargarla pero me pondría o mucho mas cursi, o mucho mas pervertida. Dejando escusas de lado, me odian, es muy malo, me crucificaran por joder a esta linda pareja, pero por favor dejen un comentario. **

**¡Sayonara! No sé si ustedes, pero aquí en chile empezaron la vacaciones de invierno, así que a celebrarlo junto a Kakashi Sensei.**

**Kakashi: **_**Lo siento, estaré ocupado. **_**(Mirada pervertida)**

_**Bueno, si Kakashi no está, será junto a Sakura.**_

**Sakura: **_**Yo también tengo que hacer, gomen. **_**(Rostro sonrojado)**

_**Entiendo la indirecta, váyanse a un motel.**_


End file.
